Right here waiting for you
by pRinCessXnOcTiS
Summary: "I'm going to wait for the day until he loves me back, no matter what." Mikan said. But what if it is not meant to happen?. "I don't love you and I will never love you. Not even once." Natsume said coldly. Can love mend the heart it also broke? But what if it is too late?
1. Chapter 1

Hello! ...I'm **Princessxnoctis**....it's my first fan sub so hope you would like it....enjoy reading my story...

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice. But this is my own story, original ,not copied.**

**Summary: **Mikan is still waiting for Natsume's love and as usual Natsume is still doing missions for Persona but for now it really has a reason why he is doing missions that musn't fail,what is it? And what if Natsume didn't say the right words to her and make Mikan gone forever..I'm sorry, I'm not good with summaries....

**Chapter 1**

**Mikan's POV**

Natsume's doing such good and sweet things to me and for correction he's still making fun of me and still call me Polka, but why is he doing that sweet things to me...does he know my feelings for him (gasp) no, he mustn't know.

**Normal POV**

Mikan is getting her lunchbox then she noticed that a group of girls is bothering Natsume, those fan girls of his maybe, she ignore it for she know Natsume's coldness will soon tire and stop them. As Mikan looked away someone with a cool voice called her.

"Mikan" Natsume called.

"Huh? Why?" Mikan don't give a doubt to say a word.

"Come over here" his looks means something she don't know.

"Why would I?" Mikan, answered.

"Polka, do you want me to say it hear OUTLOUD?" And then he looked at the girls whose eyes are almost exploding because of jealousy and now Mikan know what he means with that.

"Okay, I'll come there"

"Hn"

She come over the place where Natsume is when she's there natsume hold her hand and pull her next to him with much force that caused Mikan be out of balanced and bumped her head into Natsume's chest. She didn't make a move and grab that chance, she feel his heartbeat fast and his warmth of his against her is so touching. When she noticed that the girls and Natsume is looking at her she do what she usually do.....

"Natsume!, you idiot, how dare you pulled me that way, th- that I almost bumped my head to your chest, so gross" And she stand away from him.

"Then why do it took longer for you to move away?" He stands and. "And why are you blushing just awhile ago?" he whispered that make her blushed so much.

"Stop making fun of me you idiot, you jer-" her words were cut off because Natsume hugged her.

"I'm sorry Polka"

While Mikan is still in state of shock, the girls surrounding them go away cying because of so much jealousy you would hear them say, "Natsume, how can you do this to me, Oh No! My life's over, huhuhuhu". When Mikan is back to herself.

"Get off of me Hyuuga, don't ever do that again" And she go away.

"hn"

As Mikan walked away Natsume's watching her with her face red as tomatoes and looks like it's going to explode.

**Mikan's POV**

Why did he do that? Now my face is as red as tomato, my nervous is so obvious, he caught me that easy, did he finally notice my feelings for him. I wish not.

Normal POV

When Mikan is in her room she jumped into her bed and recall what happened just then. She roll and roll until she noticed something at the top of her head.

"Oh! It's Natsume's manga how did it get here?" she wondered.

While Mikan is still wondering about how that idiots manga been in her room, someone knock on the door.

"Who is it?" then she open the door and there she saw a crimson eyed handsome man looking at her seriously. He moved towards her that makes her move backards then suddenly fell on her bed and Natsume cornered her there that cause Mikan to breathe fast and Natsume smiled at her seducely. Her nervous become much more obvious when Natsume stretch his arms towards her head, Mikan closed her eyes and opened it when she noticed that Natsume back off.

"Thanks Polka, for keeping my manga safe" he smiled then leave the room.

And that's when Mikan realizes that Natsumehen she's not gonna do something to her he just get he's manga. "Yes" she exclaimed, "Just his manga."

**Mikan's POV**

Mikan why are you feeling dismay, don't tell me you expect something, erase erase erase don't expect much from him okay, he'll never gonna do it because HE DOES NOT LOVE YOU! Keep that in mind Mikan.....whooo....I feel relieved. What had just happened then is just an accident.

**Normal POV(8:00 a.m)**

Inside their classroom Mikan noticed that Natsume's absent.

**Mikan's POV**

Does NAtsume had gone into a mission for Persona, Oh maybe because according to Mr. Narumi, Natsume has made adeal with him, if he never hail in any of his missions Persona will never harm Natsume's girl, that girl is so lucky I wish I'm that girl.

**Normal POV **

After 14 hours(10:00 p.m)

"Hotaru, I've never seen Natsume till morning, I miss him"

Hotaru as always pointed the Baka Gun at me.

"What did you just say?" Hotaru asked, still pointing the Gun at me.

"I MISS HIM!"

Then Hotaru moved it way, she picked someting from it and I suddenly realized that it's not the Baka gun after all it's a---- RECORDER!! She recorded everything I say! Especially the words I MISS HIM!

"Mikan, Thank you, this thing also has a use especially in an idiot like you" She said and then smile.

"Hotaru, don't, what are you gonna do with that"

Hotaru pointed the Baka Gun.

"Is it the real one?"

"Wanna test it if it's real?"

"No, no, no, no" I shook my head many times.

"Again thanks,Bye"

Hotaru leave a still shock Mikan.

**Mikan's POV**

What if Natsume get a copy of that he will know thta I LOVE HIM SO MUCH!!

**Normal POV**

5:00 a.m

**Rng..Rng...Rng..Rng...**

"Hello, who's this?" I asked and yawn.

"It's Ruka, Hotaru told me to call you if Natsume's here, and he's here"

"What! Wait I'll be the-" her words are cut off because..

"Mikan, be fast i'm gonna give him s copy, bye, see ya" Hotaru said.

"No,wait"

I burst out from my bed and get out of my room very fast. And when I reached Natsume's room I saw Hotaru just left his room. I sigh.."I think, I'm late" I said to myself. Then Hotaru looked at me.

"Mikan you're slow, sorry, good luck" she said and smiled.

" Oh no, you're really good at framing me to him, you did it to me 5 times in a row"

"Don't be silly Baka, you must thank me, I know you want this you dork" And then she waved her hand for goodbye.

"What am I gonna do?"

**Mikan's POV**

You can do this, confess if needed, but first act normal okay, now go at his front door and slowly knock.

**Normal POV**

When she open her eyes she saw Natsume looking at her smiling?

"Polka, what are you doing there day dreaming, I guess you will say something to me, right?" he tease.

"No I'm not"

"Then what is this?"

He played the recorder.

**It plays:**

"Hotaru, I've never seen Natsume till morning, I miss him"

"What did you just say?"

"I MISS HIM!"

Then he stopped it.

"You miss me? Is it true?" he asked.

"Y—you-you heard it right so no more asking questions I miss you okay, but it doesn't mean anything"

"Then go inside my room and prove it."

"Why would I do that, quit making fun of me! You pervert!"

"Then I'll let Hotaru give everyone a copy of this"

"Wh-wh-what?"

"Yes she make a deal to me, it's her not me, just following"

"Okay then, I'll prove to you that there's no special meaning to it!"

Then Mikan go insdie his room and he follows her. When they're inside you can here the sound of the door knob being locked that makes Mikan nervous...

Chapter 2 will soon be published this month....

**Thank you!! Hope you like it....**

**Chapter 2 soon be publish this very month....Bye!!this is ****Princessxnoctis**** saying: God Bless!!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Unexpected Confession

Hi! I'm back again...**Princessxnoctis**... hope you like the first part!!! Well here is the Chapter 2: Oh my! The unexpected confession.

Hotaru: Tell you, I'm good at framing.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gakuen Alice. Just a big fanatic of this!!

**Chapter 2 **

Inside Natsume's Room

"So,Hy-Hyuuga Natsume, what do you want me to do to prove that I don't like you?" Mikan exclaimed.

"Well, let me think of it for an hour" he answered.

"That slow?"

"What, afraid to be with me for an hour?"

"No, just curious"

**Mikan's POV**

I can't be with you for an hour, my heart'll explode! If you just know that. Why can't I just tell him that I love him, to get this over.

**Normal POV**

"Aren't you finished deciding, I'm freakin' sleepy"

"Not Yet"

"I need to get to my room, I need to sleep"

"You can sleep here."

"No, no, no, no! I mean I feel sleepy just then b-but when I see th-the wha-what do we call this y-yeah stars I feel so alive!"

"Alive?"

"Y-yeah, alive, so veery alive!" She laughed.

**45 minutes later**

Mikan is so sleepy but she keeps pretending that she's ALIVE while Natsume still wondering endlessly.

"Polka, I've decided"

"Oh! What? Really? Then what is it?" she jumped near to him.

"Actually, I have 3 conditions."

"Three? Make it two,"

"....."

"Fine, three"

"The first one is be beside me for 1 day"

"Wha-what I c-can't do that!" she exclaimed.

"So,you lose"

"No, no, no, I-I mean you don't get it, those fan girls of yours will certainly.....you know what t-they'll do, right?"

"Don't mind them, it's about us not them"

"_us, about us?" Mikan told herself._

" My second condition is sleep here in my room for now"

"_what did he just say? Us, about us, do he mean we? I can't believe he said that!" she said to herself._

"So you agree with the first two Polka?"

"....."

"Polka"

"......."

"Hey," Natsume patted her back.

"Ye-yes? Why?"

"Are you listening?"

"No, I-I mean, what are you just saying?"

"What happened to you? You okay?"

"Yes, just been......strucked"

"Strucked? By what?"

"Nothing, so where were we?"

"Hn. My second one is that you sleep here for now, agree?"

"Nooooo, I can't sleep with a guy in a room, it's not appropriate!"

"Fine, it's not that important"

"Whew....."

"And the third one is.......just tell me the truth, who am I to you?"

"Wh-what?"

"...."

"O-okay, you are..."

"I am?"

"You are one of my best friends here, just like Hotaru and Ruka, so it's right to miss you cause you're my friend, I guess?"

"That's all"

"Yes, that's all, promise"

"You're lying."

"How can you say I'm lying?"

" Hotaru told me the whole truth"

"_What, you know that I love you? Oh no!"_

" S-so you know the truth so no need to say it!"

"I wanna hear it from you"

"No, I wouldn't"

Natsume moved closer to her and then Mikan pulled back and landed against the chair seat and again

Natsume cornered her.

"I'll kiss you if you do not say it"

"D-don't you dare kiss me, you pervert or I'll...." (thinking)

"One-"

"I'll..." (Still thinking)

"Two-"

"_Oh no, he's gonna kiss me, okay, I'll say it out loud!"_

"Thre-"

"I love you, okay, I love you Natsume"

"Hn. I did not expect that answer from you"

"What do you mean, I thought you know"

"It's just a joke, you're really stupid Polka, you get caught easily, I thought you would say you miss to hate me, I never expected that" then Natsume pulled back.

"He tricked me!" Mikan put her hands on her face to cover it for so much shame."No time to deny I said it so no backing up, stand for it, at least you finally made it"

"So you like me huh?"

"Yeah, so now you know the truth help me here, pull me up and let me go to my room(still keeps on talking but stopped by Natsume)

"Why would I let you go for now, I just wanna be convince" Then Natsume cornered her again and move close to her face.

"W-what, w-wait, what do you mean 'want to be convince' for what?"

"That what you say is true" Natsume moved close to her more that there face is almost an inch apart.

"W-wait, noooo.." then close her eyes."Stop!"

"hn." Natsume pulled back and laughed.

Mikan open her eyes and help herself up and then stand.

"Why are you laughing? Stop that Jerk!"And then crossed her arms.

"That's why I like you, Just promise that you'll be the same forever Mikan"

Mikan's eyes are widened for what she hear_."What did I just here, he said that he like me,"_she shake her head many times then slap her face_." Am I dreaming, but I'm hurt by my slap 'ouch' so this is reality, Yeeesss!!" _

"Hey Polka, don't slap your face"

"I-I think I gotta go,b-bye"

"Hn."

Mikan leaves natsume's room happily?

**Mikan's POV**

Earlier he said 'Don't mind them it's about us not them', then just then he said 'That's why I like you, Just promise that you'll be the same forever Mikan'. Does it mean he likes me too, whaaaa......

**Nomal POV**

Mikan is jumping for so much happiness then she didn't notice the banana peel she is going to step on then. 'plack'... "Ouch, it's hurts, Ouch" Mikan said. "Oh sorry Mikan, I'm the one who throw that peel just then" Anna apologized and help Mikan up. "It's fine, thanks" Mikan answered. "Sory MIkan but I got to go Nonoko needs me, bye, sorry again""Bye"then Mikan wen back to her room.

Inside Mikan's room

She close and lock the door and then...

"Whaaaaaaa.... I can't believe it happens...Hotaru thank you!!!"

She jumped and jumped on her bed, roll and roll and roll until she falls....

'Ouch'

Rng...Rng....Rng...

"Hello?" Mikan asked.

"Mikan, it's Hotaru need to talk to you tomorrow"

"Bad news or good news"

"I don't want to ruin your night for now so I won't tell"

"o-okay, wait! How'd you know about it"

"Spy camera,Baka, you're so crazy watch it if you want I have 50 copies for now"

"Ho- Nooooo......I'm framed again"

**End Of Chapter 2**

Thanks for reading the **2****nd**** chapter...**

Next chapter is Up next...

**Chapter 3: My Broken Heart..**

Review for this chapter please...I want to know you opinions so I can do good next chapter...Thanks don't hesitate to put bad reviews...I'll Understand that....Bye..

**Princessxnoctis**....**God Bless**


	3. Chapter 3: His past, my present

Hello! This is me again **Princessxnoctis**….thank you for reading my story, hope you like it….sorry for the errors I changed the title of the **Chapter 3**, from **My broken heart** to **His Past , My Present**…**My broken heart is for Chapter 4**….sorry…

Thanks for the reviews…hope you review my story so I can know your opinions…again thank you and **GOD BLESS**..!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own **Gakuen Alice**.

**Chapter 3: His Past, My present**

It's an ordinary day for everyone…except Mikan and Natsume. I wonder why?

"Hotaruuuu…" Mikan yelled then spread her arms and run towards her. Hotaru pointed the Baka Gun at her then she stopped.

"He he he he _(whew)_" Mikan laughed_.(Hotaru as always….)_

"….."

"Natsume!" Ruka yelled. When Mikan heard Natsume's name she quickly look at Ruka then Natsume.

"Why? Ruka" Natsume answered.

"I have something to tell you, important"

"Okay" Natsume answered then looked at Mikan, their eyes meet and Mikan quickly looked away _(He got me looking at him…whaaa….my heart beats fast)_. "Hn".

"Let's go" Ruka said with a worried eyes.

"I'll follow, you go"

Natsume and Ruka leave the classroom with the others wondering what do Ruka have to tell Natsume, even Mikan.

"You're blushing Mikan…." Hotaru said smiling.

"W-what, no, no, I'm not" Mikan shook her head many times.

Hotaru give her a mirror, "Then see it for yourself" then Mikan looked at the mirror.

"Uhhhh…does anyone see it too?"

"I guess so" then Hotaru pointed her eyes at Anna, Nonoko and Yu. Mikan looked at them then they quickly looked away.

_(sigh)_ "I think they saw it…..hey Hotaru, you're gonna tell me something right? You mentioned it last night, what is it? Bad news or good?

"Follow me Baka." Then Hotaru turned away and walk.

"W-wait for me.._I guess what it is Hotaru's gonna tell me_" Mikan followed Hotaru. Hotaru stopped at the front of the Sakura tree. _"I guess it's our destination"_Mikan told herself.

"Baka, tell me how long are you able to wait for Natsume?"

Mikan is shocked by Hotaru's question but she answered confidently. "Until he loves me"

"You're really stupid Mikan"

"Not that really" she smiled.

"Mikan listen, Natsume has a past…that includes a girl and that girl is Luna Koizumi, she is Natsume's childhood friend and f-first love, besides Ruka, she is also able to make Natsume laugh, and she's transferring here at Gakuen Alice"

"….."Mikan smiled.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, I just wonder that…."

"What?"

"I guess I have to wait for Natsume much longer" Then she smiled again.

"It's past Mikan, she's part of the past"

"Yeah, I-I know, but they say, first love never dies…..b-but still I'll fight for it" Mikan sighed. "I love him….."

**The bell rings**

"We need to get back to our classroom" Hotaru warned.

"Let's go"

The two went back to their respective classroom as well as Natsume and Ruka.

**Inside their classroom.**

Mr. Narumi, a handsome blonde haired guy, entered their classroom joyfully.

"Ohaiyo, Students!"

"Ohaiyo!" they chorused.

"Class we have a new student, she's from Alice academy America, Luna you may come in"

Everyone inside the classroom looked at the door except Natsume and Ruka whose eyes is looking at Natsume.

"Natsume…" Ruka whispered.

"Hn."

Luna stepped inside the classroom, she is so beautiful and smart-looking, everyone was amazed by her beauty including Mikan_." She's beautiful, I guess I know why she is easily loved by him"_Mikan whispered to herself.

"Hello, I'm Luna Koizumi from America, nice to meet you all" she vowed her head and smiled then she looked at Natsume. Mikan notice Luna that she's looking at Natsume and she slowly looked away_."Do you still love her Natsume?"_ Mikan told herself.

"What a nice introduction Ms. Luna, you may sit next to Natsume"

Natsume's eyes widened because of shock and quickly make a move. "No, I don't agree"

"Natsume, you are the only one who doesn't have seatmate"

"Because I want it," Natsume punch his desk.

"Okay, I'm sorry Luna_,(thinking)_ I guess you have to sit beside Mikan and Nonoko"

"It's alright, thank you Mr. Narumi, I understand what he feels about me" then she looked at Natsume and their eyes meet which made Natsume look away and sit.

Luna walked towards Mikan and Nonoko and sit. Then the class resumed.

**Mikan's POV**

Why?

**Normal POV**

**The bell rings.**

"Class dismissed." informed.

The students pack their things up and go to their respective destinations except Mikan and Luna.

"Hello, you're Mikan, aren't you?"Luna politely asked.

"Yes, I am Mikan, nice meeting you"

"Me too, I am grateful to meet you, and I'm so sorry for the attitude that Natsume showed" she apologized.

"_(Smiled)_ uhm…Luna why do you have to apologize for Natsume?'

She smiled"Nothing, by then nice meeting you, gotta go"

Before Luna reach the door Mikan called her.

"Luna, w-wait!"

Luna turned and looked at her.

"Why?"Luna asked.

"If it's alright for you, I'll tour you around the academy"

"I'm glad to agree, thank you"

The two leaved the classroom and Mikan toured her around the academy they get together well they laughed but suddenly the two become silent. It last long for them to break the silence.

"Ah, well…." The two chorused.

"You go first" they chorused again and laughed. Mikan look at her and thought _"Luna's a great person, why would Natsume treat her that way"_Luna look at her and smile and she smiled to her too_."Her smile, I know it's not true, she pretends to be happy even if she's not, I know I can see it in her eyes"_Mikan told herself.

"Mikan are you okay?" Luna asked.

"Yes, sorry if I get silent just then, what are you gonna say?" Mikan asked

"Ah! I-I was gonna say tha-" Luna's words were cut off because they were interrupted by Natsume.

"Mikan" Natsume called.

"Natsume…" Mikan whispered.

"Mikan, let's go" Natsume grab her hand but Mikan pull her hand back.

"Natsume, I'm with Luna"

"I don't care, I have something to tell you" he grab her hand again and she tries to pull it back but Natsume's grip is so tight.

"It's alright Mikan, I was about to tell you t-that I have to go" she vowed a goodbye and go.

"You heard her, let's go"

"Luna…" she whispered.

As Natsume pulled her she watches Luna's figure become small until she can't see no more. Then she looked away, and notices that Natsume is slowing down and stopped at the Sakura tree. And Natsume let go of her hand.

"Natsume, you pervert, why are you so cold to her?" Mikan asked her.

"…"

"Why did you do that?"

"What? I didn't do something to her."

"You didn't? How could you say that?"

"I'm irritated to her okay."

"Irritated? Irritated to your….." She paused.(_Oh! I slipped my tongue…you're really clumsy Mikan..aa…)_

"To my?"

_(Say it out loud, say it!)_"T-to your first love _'ouch it hurts'_"

"How did you know that?"

"It's none of your business, now answer my question"

"You know she is part of my past, and she'll always will be, I don't want to hear her name again especially from you, if you just know how much it hurts when you say her name"

Mikan is shocked from what she here _'if you just know how much it hurts when you say her name'_ he just said that.

" I don't want to bring back that painful past to ruin a happy present and someone already replaced her from my heart" Natsume said.

"_Someone has already replaced her from his heart"_ Mikan told herself_. "Someone? Who could be that lucky girl?"_. "Who?"

"Why would I tell you, Oh! I forgot you like me, that's why you're interested" He teased.

"Excuse me, even if I like you I don't expect that you like me too!" She scold_.( I guess I lied at that part)_

Natsume grab her hand, pull her close to him and whisper. "Then why did you blush when I said that someone replaced her from my heart?"

He caught me again! "Ahm, Natsume can I ask just a little..very little favor" Mikan whispered.

"Oh sure, what is it?"

"Can you move a little closer?"

"Okay" Natsume move closer that their face is almost an inch apart. Mikan moved her face towards Natsume's left ear and shouted "You're really a pervert!" thenMikan quickly back off. "Aw! My ear hurts!" Natsume reach his left ear and touch it.

"Hmm" then Mikan turn and walked away.

Natsume laughed while watching her go. Unknown by them, Luna is watching them from the window. "I'm glad Natsume, sorry" Luna whispered to herself.

**Mikan's POV**

I don't know what to feel….be happy or sad…be happy because he doesn't love her anymore or be sad because of luna…..wait…why would I be happy if he already forget her…Mikan do you expect that it would be you…maybe a little bit…..stoop your fantasy Mikan…whaaaa….I'm getting crazy….

**Normal POV**

As day passes Natsume still treat Mikan in a special way while to Luna he treats her cold as he was with the other girls.

"Luna are you okay?" Ruka asked.

"Yes, Ruka is Natsume still mad at me?"

"Sorry to say, but I guess so…"

Unknown to them Mikan is listening to their conversation and she can't take it she wanted to know the reason of him treating her that way._"Mikan you're really different from others who love.." Hotaru told her. "Why?"Mikan asked curiously. "Because instead of being angry to your love one's past and take advantage to it, you care for her and you make a way to make Natsume not to treat her that way…..are you not afraid that Natsume might fall in love with her again?". "I'm not, why would I be afraid, if that's what makes Natsume happy I'll go for it, and I know she's better than me..""You're really stupid, Baka"_ Mikan recalled their conversation last night. (Smiled) _"Maybe I'm really that stupid to do this"._ Mikan interrupted their conversation.

"Excuse me, ahm….can I ask a question to Luna, if it's alright Ruka.." Mikan asked politely.

"It's alright" Ruka permitted.

"Luna, sorry to ask but, what happened between you and Natsume before that make him treat you that way?"

(smiled) "It's a very long story Mikan,"

"No, it's alright, I'll listen, pleaseeee…." Mikan begged.

"Okay, just tell me if you're bored…"

"Okay"

Before Luna could say a thing Hotaru interrupted them.

"Ruka, I think you're not needed there, I guess…come here" Hotaru called.

"Wha-…okay.." then Ruka Blushed. "I have to go, sorry"

Ruka leave just the two of them and join Hotaru.

Luna giggled. "I think Ruka liked Hotaru, am I right?"

"You get it right" Mikan giggled too.

"Okay, back to our topic, 5 years ago, Natsume, Ruka and me were really best friend we get along well, and we promised each other that we'll never leave each other forever….but the time comes that I need to be separate from them, my parents want me to study in America, I don't want to make them sad especially Natsume, so I keep it from them, when I was about to go I received a news that a village was burnt completely and they say that it's Natsume whose responsible for it, I don't believe them, I know Natsume, and I know he needs me there, I tell to my father that I need to see Natsume but he hesitate, I beg him but he still hesitate I have nothing to do but to follow so I leave without him knowing, I know I've made a wrong decision to not let Natsume know I'm leaving and that's why I come back now to apologize to him" Luna said with a very sad eyes.

"Now I know the reason why…" Mikan answered.

**The bell rings**

"Mikan we need to go"

"I guess, thanks for letting me know"

"I thank you for making Natsume happy" she smiled at me.

"…" I keep silent but I can feel somewhat, happiness, when she tell me that.

The two of them stands and went back to their respective seats. All of them was present except Natsume. "_I wonder where Natsume is"_ Mikan told herself. _"I miss him."_

"Mikan thought 'I wonder where Natsume is' and she also thought '"I miss him" said Kokoro.

"Ayyieee" the whole class teased.

Mikan blushed." No, no, no, no, h-he's lying, I miss that pervert? OMG, kill me if you hear me said that!" then shook her head many times." I don't miss him" she repeated many times.

"I hate you Kokoro!…" she shouted.

End of **Chapter 3: His past, my present**

Next chapter….**Chapter** **4: My broken Heart**…

The title's final….sorry for the mistake…

I hope you review this chapter…Thank you…

**Preview of Chapter 4: My broken Heart**

"_Why did Natsume changed just like that, why is he suddenly treating me that way, what happened to him?"_ Mikan said and her tears start to fall.

**PrincessxNoctis...**

**GOD BLESS….**


	4. Chapter 4: My broken heart

Hello...I'm back again...**PrincessxNoctis**...

Hope you like my story...**God bless to all of you**..

**Arigato-gosaimasu..**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gakuen Alice

**Chapter 4: My Broken Heart**

"Hotaru, he still didn't come back since morning.." Mikan said.

"Yeah" Hotaru said.

"Wait! y-you don't have a recorder there, have you?"

"I guess..." Then Hotaru laughed.

"You'll never caught me again"

"Whatever...Mikan before I forgot I need to go for now I have some business to do...inventions for the upcoming Valentine's day, you know I can get money from it"

"Yeah, I remember, its 2 weeks ahead...I wonder what to giv-"

"To give to him, nothing, ewe it's gross, don't do that Mikan, its inappropriate, don't go completely crazy Baka"

"(Thinking) you have a point there Hotaru, but, the others do it..." Mikan wondered.

"Because they're completely crazy!"

"So it means... for you I'm not crazy!" Mikan cheered and spread her arms to hug Hotaru but stopped by Hotaru because...

"They're completely crazy, but you, still in progress, for short level 1, don't worry 2 levels ahead then you'll be certified crazy!"

"Uhh...that's rude Hotaru" Mikan said with a very sad voice.

Hotaru smirked

"Gotta go, Baka" Hotaru said.

"Bye, take care"

Mikan and Hotaru waved their goodbyes...

**The Next Morning**

Mikan and Luna is chattering about the upcoming Valentine's Day while the others making fun of the others. While they're busy, Natsume and Ruka walked in the classroom and Mikan with Luna notice them quickly.

"Luna, I'll just approach Natsume" Mikan said.

"Okay"

Mikan go to Natsume and approach him.

"Natsume, where have you been?" Mikan said.

"Why would I tell you, tsk, get out of my way" Natsume answered then he looked at Luna then he go to her and grab her hand. "Luna, I have something to tell you, let's go"

"Okay"

Natsume and Luna leave the classroom leaving Mikan who's still wondering why Natsume just treat her like that. "_What had just happen then"_ Mikan told herself.

That very day Natsume avoided and treated Mikan coldly while to Luna he treated her special it's like that their relationship before happens again. This event makes Mikan sad and jealous.

Hotaru's Room

Knock 3 xs

"Who's that?" Hotaru asked.

"It's Mikan"

"Come in"

Mikan stepped inside Hotaru's room down headed.

"Baka, what happen to you? you look terrible"

"Hotaru, why does everything change so quickly especially Natsume, he avoids me and treats me coldly is he mad at me?"

"Did you do something wrong to him?"

Mikan thinks..."I...shouted right next to his ear...he easily gets mad with that...but n-no, days passes but he's still treating me well,,, I guess it's not the reason"

"I totally agree with that..it's totally nonsense..What else...do you remember anything you did to him bad? The one with sense, okay?" Hotaru smirked.

"Nothing"

"Mikan tell me, aren't you jealous with Luna and Natsume...you know they're really sweet..." Hotaru teased.

"No, I'm not...why would I-I, maybe a little bit, no, very..yes I'm jealous, but it's okay if that makes Natsume happy, just like I said, I'll go for it but I'll still wait for him no matter how it hurts"

"You're really stupid"

Mikan become silent for a moment and Hotaru easily notice it.

"You okay Baka?"

Mikan smiled" Yes" she answered._"Why did Natsume changed just like that, why is he suddenly treating me that way, what happened to him?"_ Mikan said and her tears start to fall. But she hides it from Hotaru.

Even though she answered yes, Hotaru know she's not. She stares at Mikan and notices that something is falling in Mikan's skirt that make it wet. Hotaru give her a handkerchief.

"Don't hide it Mikan, remember I'm here for you, you can lean on me"

Mikan rest her head on Hotaru's shoulders and cry.

"Hotaru, thank you...sorry I just can't take it anymore, _why? Why Natsume?_" she said while her tears keep on falling.

"Just don't make my shoulder wet okay?"

Mikan smiled. "Hotaruuu..."

"Just kidding, just want to make you laugh...again"

"Thanks..."

The day passes by so fast but still Natsume is doing the same to Mikan and Luna. But Mikan still pretends to be happy and still get together well with them and the others and also with Luna except Natsume.

**February 12, 2010**

**Inside their classroom**

Mr. Narumi entered their classroom, as always with a joyful face and approach.

"Good Morning students" He greeted cheerfully.

"Good morning Mr. Narumi-sensei" The students chorused.

"Valentine's upcoming so I make a project about this upcoming event"

The students look at each other except Luna, Natsume, Mikan, Hotaru and Ruka who doesn't look interested. "What is it?" they chorused.

"All of you will make a song, and all of the teachers including me will only choose one, and the chosen song will be featured in Valentine's and the composer of this song will perform it at the theatre at exactly 12 midnight of the 13th of February." He remarked "Oh before I forgot the submission is tomorrow so I give you your time to do it, you can do it now"

The students get very busy in making a song except Natsume.

**Mikan's POV**

I guess destiny gives me a chance to tell to him what I feel deep inside through this song; I hope it would be chosen.

**Normal POV**

**The Next Morning- February 13**

All the students finished their works and everyone is amazed with the work of Mikan.

"Class, good morning"

"Good morning Sensei"

"I think you're all finished and ready to submit you're works"

"Yes"

"Pass it one by one"

"Okay"

Each student passes their own works and Narumi notices that Natsume is the only one who didn't pass_."(Sigh) I guess I don't have to ask Natsume, he's always like that"_ Narumi whispered to himself.

"Okay, I'll just go to my co teachers so we can decide immediately, and I'll announce it later"

"Okay"

While the students are waiting they do their own business. Luna looks at Mikan, who's looking endlessly outside the window, then slowly look to Natsume. Luna notices that Natsume is also looking at Mikan but move away quickly. "Natsume..." Luna whispered.

1 hour ago

"Hello students, we've decided'

"Really" They chorused.

"And we choose...Mikan's work" He said cheerfully.

"Congrats Mikan" They chorused.

Mikan is shocked from what she hear but she can't hide her happiness and cheerfully thank them all.

"Mikan you can start practicing it with your chosen accompaniment"

"Arigato sensei"

Mikan chooses Hotaru for the second voice, Nonoko for playing piano and Anna for the drums. They start practicing the musical piece, at first they have a hard time to perfect it but with much practice they've perfect it.

"Yes we finished it, good job! Thank you!" Mikan said cheerfully.

"Mikan this song is very powerful and full of emotion, you really apply your true feelings here and in the way you sing, you really feel it, you're awesome"

"Thanks, it's the only way to show my feelings, let's practice again."

Then they start to practice again. Many hours pass and it's already 11:00 p.m and the four start preparing.

"I'm getting nervous" Mikan said nervously.

"Yeah" Anna said.

"Girls be ready it's your turn to perform, Good luck" Mr. Narumi informed.

"Thanks Mr. Narumi, good luck guys, and thank you," Mikan said cheerfully.

**Mikan's PoV**

I hope you're their at the crowd so you can know what I really feels

**Normal POV**

They go in the stage and the crowd cheers so much; the place is properly designed and really has a romantic ambience. When Mikan stepped in the stage she quickly search for Natsume she can't find him but she keeps on searching, she looks at the entrance and watch everybody enter but no Natsume appears there but she still waits, _"Yes"_ she told herself, Natsume stepped inside the theatre and then she signalled them ready. When they play the songs interlude the crowds cheer gets more louder then Mikan starts to sing "Right here waiting for you _version of Sarah Geronimo_"

_Italic_- Mikan

**Bold**-Mikan with Hotaru

_Oceans apart day after day  
And I slowly go insane  
I hear your voice on the line  
But it doesn't stop the pain_

_If I see you next to never  
How can we say forever_

_Wherever you go  
Whatever you do  
_**I will be right here waiting for you**  
_Whatever it takes  
Or how my heart breaks_  
**I will be right here waiting for you**

_I took for granted, all the times  
That I thought would last somehow  
I hear the laughter, I taste the tears  
But I can't get near you now_

**Oh, can't you see it baby**_  
You've got me goin' CrAzY_

_Wherever you go  
Whatever you do  
_**I will be right here waiting for you**  
_Whatever it takes  
Or how my heart breaks  
_**I will be right here waiting for you**

_I wonder how we can survive  
This romance  
But in the end if I'm with you  
I'll take the chance_

_Oh, can't you see it baby  
You've got me goin' crazy_

_Wherever you go  
Whatever you do  
_**I will be right here waiting for you**  
_Whatever it takes  
Or how my heart breaks  
I will be right here waiting for you_

Before she sing the last line of the song she finally look to him and tears starts to fall.

_My darling, Right here waiting for you..._

When she finished singing the song the crowd cheer loudly and Mikan smiled.

"Thank you very much" Then Mikan looked at the destination of Natsume and he is gone she quickly ran out of the stage much to the shock of everyone."Mikan! "Hotaru shouted.

"Sorry Hotaru, I have to end this now..." Mikan answered.

"Good Luck"

Mikan left the stage and search around for Natsume but he wasn't there she went outside and all she can is trees lighted with lights that give a romantic ambience when she is about to turn around she saw a figure not far away from her. _"I hope it's you Natsume"_ Mikan told herself. She went at the destination of the figure and there as she expected it is Natsume. Mikan didn't waste the time, she calls Natsume.

"Natsume!" Mikan shouted but Natsume just ignores her.

"Natsume!" she shouted again but he still ignores her. She can't take it.

"Why are you doing this to me Natsume, why are you avoiding me? Answer me Natsume!"

"It's none of your business if I'm avoiding you or not, so get out of here, I don't want to see you"

"Natsume, I thought we're okay"

"You're really stupid Mikan, all of this time I'm just using you"

_(Gasp)_ Much to Mikan's shock she becomes speechless.

"I noticed that whenever I come near you, you act so weird, and I got interested and use you as a past time, I never thought that you're in love with me, I didn't reject you and even tells you that I like you, right? because I know I can take advantage of it in some things and I never expected that I could use it immediately, and yes I used you to make Luna jealous so she can realize that she loves me too, and much to my surprise it worked, Luna tells me that she loves me and now that I get what I want I never needed you anymore, that's why I avoided you and Luna wants it too. Now you know the truth, you now know that I didn't love you, starting from now on don't bother me anymore I want a happy life with Luna without any interruptions from anyone especially... **you**!"

"N-Natsume..." Mikan's tears start to fall again.

"Sorry if I can't return the love that you gave me, so stop waiting for me to love you because no matter what happen I will never ever learn to love you, you'll just wait for nothing, Luna will always be my first and last love, and thank you because of you Luna and I can start a happy life together"

Then the two of them become silent for a long time all you can hear is Mikan crying. The silence is just broke when the song "Right here waiting for you" is played around the whole academy and so both of them hear it too.

_Oceans apart day after day  
And I slowly go insane  
I hear your voice on the line  
But it doesn't stop the pain_

The wind blows swiftly with tears of Mikan flowing endlessly.

_If I see you next to never  
How can we say forever_

Mikan could only feel the hurt and the pain caused by him.

_Wherever you go  
Whatever you do  
_**I will be right here waiting for you**  
_Whatever it takes  
Or how my heart breaks_  
**I will be right here waiting for you**

Natsume was about to go but stop when Mikan spoke.

"Natsume, You know, I've never thought of being tired on loving you, but just now I realize...and I thank you for making me realize it...sorry if I love you that much and sorry if I'm that stupid who'd expect that you love me too..Sorry...goodbye" Mikan walked away with her tears keeps on falling and leave Natsume behind.

_I took for granted, all the times  
That I thought would last somehow  
I hear the laughter, I taste the tears **  
But I can't get near you now**_

Mikan ran with a broken heart. Her tears burst out while she's running...she run towards the hallway and bumped into Luna but keeps on running towards Hotaru.

"Hotaru" she cried. "I'm stupid to expect that he'll love me in return, I'm a stupid to not notice that he's only just using me... I hate myself for loving him... all this time I'm waiting for nothing..." Mikan said and cried.

"Mikan, don't hate yourself, it's not your fault that you love him you didn't choose who you'll love, it just comes..." Hotaru said while comforting Mikan.

**Oh, can't you see it baby**_  
You've got me goin' CrAzY_

_Wherever you go  
Whatever you do  
_**I will be right here waiting for you**  
_Whatever it takes  
Or how my heart breaks  
_**I will be right here waiting for you**

"Mikan you need to go on, overcome this hurt, go to a far place so you can easily move on and start a new happy life there" Hotaru said worriedly.

"What if I can't?"

"Mikan, you can, if you'll just help yourself, it's for you Mikan, you can find someone new, and maybe he's really the one for you, that would make you feel special, happy and the most important of all he loves you too.."

"Thank you Hotaru, maybe you're right..."

_I wonder how we can survive  
This romance  
But in the end if I'm with you  
I'll take the chance_

_Oh, can't you see it baby  
You've got me goin' crazy_

_Wherever you go  
Whatever you do  
_**I will be right here waiting for you**  
_Whatever it takes  
Or how my heart breaks  
I will be right here waiting for you_

**In the Hallway**

"_Why is she crying?"_ Luna whispered herself_."I need to see Natsume"_Luna looked for Natsume and he found him there under the Sakura tree punching its trunk.

"Natsume, what happened?" Luna asked.

"I-I lied to her, I told her lies and hurt her, but I know it's for her own good." Natsume cried.

_My darling, Right here waiting for you..._

**The end of Chapter 4: My broken heart**

The next Chapter** should be Chapter 5: The truth behind the lies… **But I've changed my mind AGAIN. JUST NOW 2012! He-he. And I'll move it somewhere else maybe Chapter 7

"**I will publish it very soon, maybe this month because I'm still working on it...Thanks..." **that's what I said almost a year ago. I'm sorry, the laptop I'm using has been reformatted all of the files are lost and I've been busy. I'm sorry but I'm going to start working on it because it's **SUMMER** guys! :D_._

Thank you again...**PrincessxNoctis**...

Good Bye..

I hope you review this story...


	5. A MESSAGE, NOT AN UPDATE

Hi guys! I'm back again, **princessxnoctis** at your service.. But first of all, this is not an UPDATE.

It's good to be back in after years, and to those who support these story, thank you, thank you so much and sorry for the long wait. Peace!

And I just wanted to post this to know if this story is worth updating? haha I dunno. Just wanna hear you guys out? ^_^ But if it is, I'll update it soon! Thanks! Sorry if I am too busy in stuffs.

Again, thank you!

This is **princessxnoctis** saying I'M BACK! HUGS AND KISSES! 3


End file.
